1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of brackets and mounting devices.
More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket assembly for holding a firefighter's air tank.
In a further and more specific aspect, the invention concerns an air tank bracket assembly having means for holding the straps of a firefighter's air tank harness in a ready-to-wear position and for quickly releasing the straps when the firefighter is ready to deploy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is standard procedure to outfit a firefighter or other rescue worker with a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) allowing him to breathe normally in a smoke-filled building. The SCBA typically consists of a face mask connected to a cylindrical air tank or bottle that the firefighter carries on his back using a harness having shoulder and hip or waist straps.
Various types of brackets are available for holding the SCBA when it is not in use. The simplest type consists merely of a pair of C-shaped clamps extending from an elongated back plate, with a foot plate extending from the lower end of the back plate to support the neck of the air tank. However, numerous modifications have been made to the basic design over the years, primarily with the intention of reducing the amount of time needed for the firefighter to remove the SCBA from the bracket and strap it on his back. One major improvement has been to incorporate brackets into the seats of the fire truck so that firefighters can start strapping the SCBA while they are still en route to the fire. Other innovations have included quick-release latches, tangle-resistant restraining straps, adjustable clamps, and ejection devices. Examples of these and other types of improvements can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 to Field, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,226 to Field et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,220,557 and 6,926,243 to Ziaylek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 to Ziaylek, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,535 to Ziaylek.
Of particular interest is the tank bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,022 to McLoughlin et al, which includes strap-lifting arms coupled to opposite ends of a crossbar that extends horizontally across the top end of the bracket's back plate. Each arm is mounted for pivoting movement from a lowered position parallel to the sides of the back plate to a raised position perpendicular to the back plate. A slit, loop, or other retaining means is provided at the end of each arm for grasping one of the shoulder straps of the SCBA harness, so that when the arms are in the raised position they extend the straps outwardly, away from the bracket and each other, making it easier for the firefighter to slip his arms through the harness.
Although the strap-lifting arms shown in the McLoughlin et al. '022 patent can save a firefighter valuable time, they can present a safety hazard if they are not returned to the lowered position after the SCBA has been removed. Specifically, firefighters may injure themselves by bumping into or brushing against the outwardly projecting arms while they are rushing around in the relatively cramped quarters of the fire truck. Accordingly, there exists a need for a safer tank bracket assembly that allows a firefighter to slip his arms though the straps of an SCBA as quickly as possible, without impeding or obstructing the firefighter's movement in any way.